


Call Her Ours

by punkstealer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Daryl doesn’t understand emotions, Daryl gets kids, Established Aaron/Jesus, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Helpful Daryl, M/M, Paul and Aaron are new dads, Post Negan war, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, but then it splits off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkstealer/pseuds/punkstealer
Summary: It’s not like Paul ever thought he’d have a kid, okay? He will not take the blame for not understanding kids. And it’s not like Aaron’s been a father long.Or, Aaron and Paul are in over their heads with Gracie so Daryl to the rescue.





	Call Her Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d because I’m trash.

Paul never pictured himself with kids. Not because he doesn’t want them, but because it was never an option for him. Same sex couples weren’t allowed to adopt and he didn’t have any friends who could be a surrogate. Then the whole world went to shit and having kids was the last thing on his mind. So, yeah, he never thought he’d be in this situation.

“Hey sweetheart,” Paul coos to the crying baby in his arms. “Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Gracie’s face scrunches up as she continues to wail at the top of her lungs. Usually Paul would feel self conscious about people potentially hearing Gracie cry while he’s holding her, but he has no fucks left to give. He’s just so tired; it’s been _nonstop_ crying.

“Daryl?” Paul stops his pacing in the backyard as he hears Judith on the other side of the fence. “Why’s she crying again?”

He only feels a little bit ashamed when Daryl grunts out, “What babies do. You used’ta cry for no reason too.”

This isn’t the first time that Paul has listened in on Judith, although she usually knows he’s there and she throws questions at him left and right, but it is the first time he’s heard Daryl with her. Ever since Negan destroyed Alexandria most of the Grimes’ household has been busy rebuilding the place. Rick had originally tried to bring Aaron into their house too, (“ _You’re_ _family_ ,” _Rick_ _said_ _as_ _he_ _placed_ _a_ _hand_ _on_ _Aaron’s_ _shoulder_. “ _Our_ _house_ _is_ _yours_.”) but the house was already packed tight with the rest of the Grimes’ crew. Rick conceded and instead rebuilt the house next door to be for Aaron and Gracie. Paul sort of migrated in once his and Aaron’s relationship was formed.

“Hey Paul!”

He looks back into the house and sees Aaron grinning at him; a bag dangling from his good hand and beckons him inside with his prosthetic. Paul casts one final look at the fence, where Judith is chatting away, before walking back inside with the crying baby in his arms.

“Hey babe,” Aaron leans down to press a chaste kiss against Paul’s lips and then presses a longer one on Gracie’s forehead. “Hey sweetie. I have things from Carol for you. Has she been like this the whole time?” Aaron stands back up to his full height and winces as she lets out another shriek.

“Yup. Trade?”

Paul easily grabs the bag from Aaron while handing off the screeching infant; his head had started to throb in tempo with her loud cries and he only felt a little bit guilty at being so happy to pass her off. Once he’s untangled from her arms Paul rips into the bag. Aaron chuckles a little as he watches him inspect the items.

“What’s this?” Paul’s eyebrows pinch together as he pulls out large plastic rings, each one a different color that’s so bright it offends his poor eyes.

“Carol says they’re for teething. I think we put them in the freezer and Gracie gnaws on them.”

He lifts one eyebrow, but accepts the answer nonetheless and tosses them back in with the other toys. Most of the things are foreign to him, except for the small teddy bear that he quickly hands over to her, and then he lets out a high pitches noise of excitement.

“Ah ha!”

“What is it?” Aaron tries to peer over his shoulder to see what has Paul so worked up, but the younger man is already dropping the bag and ripping open a small package. The container gets tossed to the ground and he turns around to brandish the pink pacifier.

“I don’t know much, but I know what this is for!” Gracie easily latches onto the pacifier when Paul places it to her lips and the two men sag in relief once it’s quiet. “Tag you’re it.”

Aaron’s lips turn up in the corners while he watches his tired boyfriend all but collapse onto the couch; his eyes closed before his back even connects with the cushions. Aaron  never thought he’d be able to feel like this after Eric died, but Paul proved him wrong. He strolled into Aaron’s life, never pushing for anything that Aaron wasn’t ready for, and easily stepped up when he came home with a random baby.

He rocks Gracie back and forth as he watches Paul fall into a deeper slumber. Letting him get a nap is the least that Aaron can do after all he’s done for him.

-

“I hate you.”

Paul’s face is smooshed against the couch cushion with one eye cracked open and glaring at Aaron. It’s not even an hour later and Gracie is back to screaming, refusing the pacifier and bottle, and when Aaron offered her the teething ring she threw it.

Aaron winces, “Sorry, babe.”

  
-

“Oh hey,” Aaron opens the door wider as an invitation for Daryl to come inside. The older man grunts as he comes in.

“Is that Rick? He said he would come by today- Daryl!”

Gracie’s cries get louder as Paul steps into the hallway with her in his arms. Daryl looks over at the younger man and freezes. Aaron can’t help but turn around in concern and look at his boyfriend. Paul doesn’t look any different than he usually does, but Daryl hasn’t been over before. He tries to look at Paul in Daryl’s eyes: his usually perfect hair is put up in a sloppy bun with strands falling out, dark circles make his blue eyes stand out more than usual, and he’s wearing a shirt covered in baby food and spit up.

It’s the first time the hunter has seen Paul out of his well crafted mask.

“Did, uh, did Rick send you over?” Paul shifts uncomfortably and it makes Aaron realize that he’s been staring longer than he thought he was. He looks back at Daryl and sees that he’s still staring at Paul, face neutral but his eyes are sparkling with something, maybe Aaron should feel that small flame of jealousy that he usually gets, but he doesn’t.

Daryl could never evoke that type of negative feeling from him. And by the way that Paul’s gaze flits between them Aaron has a sinking feeling that he knows.

“Yeah,” Daryl’s voice pulls them back to the present. “Said you needed help.”

“You have no idea,” Aaron has no idea what ‘help’ they’re talking about, but it doesn’t take a genius to put it together when Paul hands Gracie over and ushers him further into the house. “Well, you probably do since you can hear her everyday.”

Daryl grunts in acknowledgment, but doesn’t say anything. When they make it into the living room Aaron and Paul fall onto the couch and expect Daryl to follow, but instead he stays standing. They watch in fascination as Daryl flips Gracie over so that she’s laying face-down on his forearm and with his free hand he gently pats her back. She continues to wail, but with each pat her cries get softer and softer until eventually she falls asleep. With her cries finally gone the house almost sounds too quiet.

“Oh god, please stay with us forever,” Paul blurts out and Daryl looks over in shock. His cheeks have a reddish tinge to them and he quickly looks down; he lets his hair shield his face like a curtain. “Seriously. Think about it.”

Aaron chuckles and looks over at Paul as he lets out a wide yawn. It’s a chain reaction and causes Aaron to let out one as well.

“Should go sleep for a bit,” Daryl’s rough voice is surprisingly gentle as he continues to rock Gracie. “I got her.”

“Are you sure?”

Daryl looks up and gives Aaron a dry look, the man can clearly see how tired they are, “‘Course. Go sleep, man.”

“Thank you.”

Daryl grunts again, but Aaron can see the way that his lips slightly curl up in his reserved smile that he doesn’t mind. Paul sees it too and almost zeros in on the action.

Aaron and Paul barely make it to their room before Paul is turning to him, “He should stay here.”

“What?” Aaron almost chokes on his spit. He had been ready to deny any feelings for their friend and he’s really not in the mood for whatever _this_ is about to be.

“Daryl,” Paul shrugs as he slips into his side of the bed. “Don’t think I didn’t see the looks you two throw at each other. Don’t deny it- besides, my pants almost dropped to the floor when he was holding Gracie.”

His words trail off as he drifts off, but Aaron can’t stop picturing it. The three of them? That’s something locked up in the back of his mind. After all, it’s not like Daryl has ever hinted at having feelings toward him. But Paul was right; Daryl holding their daughter was a damn good sight.

_Damn it, Paul._

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping. Idk, man. Kudos and comments are appreciated. This will be at least 2 chapters.  
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://lucihatesgoats.tumblr.com) if you liked it and if I should go deeper with this.


End file.
